Amerika no Bento
by FandomWithEikoRion
Summary: Alfred is on the run from officers Arthur and Ludwig due to Alfred having a suspicious substance on him. And it seems that there are some problems going on at home for Kiku and Feliciano, but only time can tell what will happen with this crazy plotline. Shonen-ai. Not explicit. Drugs. Gang members. Sexual Frustrations. Mature language. Started by YukinoTenchi. Maybe continued.


When it comes to all the things that begin a story, it's always a bit of a chore to try and find the words to open the stage for the characters and their situations onto a page. However in this case it won't be hard to explain. This is a long story of a young American man by the name of Alfred Jones. As we know, he tends to be a child and would fight for silly justice, but in this story it is quite the opposite. With the law on his tail due to supposed suspicious contents with his lunchbox, he starts at full sprint. So our story of bizarre circumstances and misunderstandings starts now. . .

~!~!~!~!~!

"You'll never catch me alive Copper!"

Alfred was running down the left side of the crosswalk as he stumbled and flew past bystanders that moved in the opposite direction of him and his poseurs. Alfred looked back, grinning as he caught a glimpse of the tired blonde officers. "What's a matter, pansies? Gotta be faster than that." Alfred turned left and ran into the back alley, intending to lose the officers in the crowd. The leading officer burst into laughter, shocking the customers sitting outside of the café near the ally. People began to whisper quietly among each other, wondering what was going on.

"We've got him now! When I get my hands on that boy, he is gonna wish that I kill him by the time I'm done." The officer turned to the other blonde behind him. "Ludwig, hurry up! That boy may be dumb, but give him enough time and he will think of something."

The German panted slightly as he joined at Arthur's side. He remained behind the officer, believing that Alfred was only toying with them. But even with his belief, he didn't wish to voice it in worry that the experienced officer would only become more enraged.

Arthur and Ludwig picked up the pace, neck and neck, as they turned into the narrow ally. With all the sun that was splayed out on the town, no beam from it's light reached this area. It was like stepping within a different dimension. Anyone would walk through this area cautiously. Not Arthur of course, with his fascination with black magic and dark, mysterious places. Upon reaching the middle of the ally, the rattling of metal chains caught their ears.

"Damn, he's climbing the fence. Hurry!" Arthur put all of his energy into this race, catching up to the sound just as Alfred's other leg was crossing over the top. Arthur jumped and grabbed Alfred's leg, causing the boy to tumble back over. Alfred landed on Arthur, grunting loudly before twisting onto his hands and knees and jumping up. He tackled Ludwig, who was lagging behind, and continued out the way they all entered. He took a sharp left turn and sped off leaving the two officers blocks behind by the time they regained their senses.

The chase is on.

~!~!~!~!~!

Kiku came by Feliciano and Ludwig's home to see how things were and realized that his friends weren't there. Ludwig was at work and Feliciano was no where to be found. That was when Kiku's cell rang. It was Romano demanding that Feliciano be picked up immediately. And when Kiku arrived, he found his friend in the bathroom crying. He was so lonely, it hurt Kiku to see the Italian in such a wretched state. Romano apologized for his tone toward Kiku on the phone and asked the Japanese to do what he could with his brother.

"I'm not the one he needs right now. If anyone, he wants Ludwig. That damn potato bastard has turn my _fratello_ into a sobbing mess." Romano looked to his brother who was sitting on the porch steps staring at grass and ignoring the tears that fell. Romano went back to talking to Kiku, "Your in the same case as he is, right? Last time I checked, your lover is an officer. Well, more in depth, he's the director of the department. So you must know how he's feeling."

Kiku nodded before saying, "Don't worry, I will try to distract him. I might as well do for him what my brother did for me…well everything but the opium treatment."

"Ya, don't do that, please."

~!~!~!~!~!

Kiku had learned to become accustom to Feliciano's affections whether it be a hug or a kiss on the cheek, but holding hands was a new adventure. Even so, Kiku swallowed his pride and locked his fingers with Feliciano. Kiku didn't go through the whole physical withdraw, but he wasn't as touchy feely as the Italian.

Kiku bought some crepes and they sat on a park bench, hands still connected as they ate. Feliciano remained silent, eyes tilted down trying to avoid everyone's stares. Kiku looked around and immediately regretted coming to the park. There were couples on every bench, swing set, and sidewalk. Since moving to New York to live with his lover, Kiku has become used to his surrounds. Making out in public, having sex in the middle of the day, constantly clinging to each other, etc. Of course he wouldn't do any of those, unless his lover somehow talked him into it. But even so, he would blush sometimes just by seeing all the lovebirds, but not today. He was more focused on his friend.

"Ita-chan, come on, let's go somewhere else."

Feliciano grabbed Kiku's arm as Kiku stood and shook his head from side to side. "No, it's okay."

Kiku sat back down and turned his body toward Feliciano. "Ita-chan, look at me." Feliciano hesitated at the demand but tilted his head slowly and stared back at Kiku. "You know, it hurts sometimes when you don't talk to me. Your friends can only know so much. Unless you tell them how you feel, no one can know what's really on in your mind. So don't just leave me here to pick your brain at random. Help me understand what I can pick at and what I can't."

Feliciano's eyes widened at Kiku's determination. Usually the Japanese wasn't so vocal. And he never would talk like this. The most he had ever done was awkwardly encourage others and blush when people told him he was cute for it. But this Kiku was truly worried about Feliciano and that made him feel guilty for making his friend try so hard to cheer him up.

"I…I'm sorry," Feliciano sobbed quietly. Kiku quickly waved his hand before stating, "Ita-chan, I'm not mad at you. You don't have to apologize, but I just want you to know that I'm willing to listen. So when things get harder on you, please remember that you can relieve yourself of any stress just by talking to me. My fiancé is with the police too, remember?"

Feliciano giggled sadly, " _Si_ , I forgot. You haven't seen Arthur, either, have you?"

" _Iie,_ but I'm use to being alone. I lived in seclusion for so long before I met you and Ludwig. And then I got to meet everyone else. My social network branched out further than I ever dreamed. And I wasn't even willing to make friends. I was just fine with excepting that the outside world wasn't for me." Kiku gazed away, looking at anything but Feliciano's face. "Then Wao-niisan visited, then you and Ludwig, and then scary enough, France. After having so many people enter my personal bubble with the intention to pop it, I began to learn how important it was to be social and to have real people involved in your life, even if it's just one person." Kiku paused as he felt a few tears prick his eyes. "And sometimes, when Arthur leaves, I think to myself , _Yes, now I get some alone time_. And even though that old part of me claims that, my renewed self can't help but feel empty." Kiku began to feel the tears run down his cheeks. He chuckled bitterly, letting go of Feliciano's hand to wipe at his tears.

Feliciano took this as his chance to take both his and Kiku's crepes wrappers and trash them. He returned back at Kiku's side, waiting for the Japanese to speak again.

"Sorry," Kiku apologized. "I'm such a hypocrite. Here I am trying to give you a shoulder to lean on but instead I'm the one that needs it, too. _Kami_ , I'm such a horrible person. I guess we both need help, huh?"

Feliciano took Kiku's hand back between his two and brought that hand to his cheek. "We've both suffered more than we could easily admit to ourselves." Their eyes met as he continued. "You spilled your heart out, so I can't just leave you hanging. Guess it's my turn?"

Kiku smiled, causing his face to look more younger. "Will you be alright? I won't judge."

"I know you won't. That's one thing I love about you."

Kiku stood, wrapping his fingers around one of the hands entrapping his. He pulled the Italian to his feet. "Well, let's not just cook here in the sun all day. I did promise your brother that I would give a day to remember."

Feliciano giggled and jumped to his feet. " _Si,_ let's go!"

~!~!~!~!~!

"Hey don't move around so much. I can't sleep!"

The small polar bear looked up at his master with puffy eyes. He paws his master's knee in a slap like motion before rolling on his side and closing his eyes.

"Well, sorry if I don't feel comfortable leaning on this pointy rock," Matthew complained.

"Well, that's your own fault. Why would you want to sleep on a rock, anyway?"

Because if I slept on a bench someone wouldn't see me and would probably sit on me, Matthew thought. He didn't voice it because he just wasn't in the mood to lecture this ignorant bear, like the creature would listen to him either way.

After squirming into a position where he and the bear wouldn't complain, Matthew looked up at the sky, counting the clouds and forming shapes in his mind. He took a picture of the view with his eyes before closing them, letting that view sink into his mind as he drifted off.

~!~!~!~!~!

Feliciano and Kiku have finally begun to enjoy their day after visiting so many of their favorite places. They both carried their fair share of bags in both arms. Some were filled with groceries and some with movies for an afternoon marathon of anime and thrillers.

Feliciano was more cheery even while poring his heart out to the Japanese man.

"The next time you see him, you should tell him how you feel," Kiku offered. "The case their on should be about through. Arthur called me yesterday about their drug lead, and told me that he should be home any day now."

"Ve~! That's great Kiku, you'll get to see him again! Do you know how long?"

Kiku looked to Feliciano before shaking his head sadly, "Not as long as Ludwig, I'm sure." Kiku halted and looked at his feet.

Feliciano was feeling guilty for asking him. He didn't want to make the Japanese more depressed. It had been a week for them since their lovers spent time at home. And, although it was true that Kiku was used to being alone, everyone has a limit. And the more Feliciano thought about the subject, Kiku was on a different level of loneliness than he was.

Feliciano was lucky that Ludwig came home late at night. Sometimes he was even lucky that Ludwig would hold him and kiss him all night, whispering sweet words in his ear. When it comes to Kiku though, Arthur sometimes doesn't even come home. And if he does, it's only for dinner and a change of clothes. And by the way that Kiku was acting, it could be a guess the last time he and Arthur had had time to connect romantically…sexually. And God knows when they would.

Feliciano tried to think of something else to change the subject completely.

As they turned the corner, Alfred came barreling into Kiku and Feliciano. Both men fell back onto the sidewalk, allowing all of the items within their possession to fall with them so that they could get their barring. Alfred took a deep breath and turned to see if the officers were still chasing him. The blonde shuttered at the feeling of something crawling up his leg. It was when he looked down that he saw Kiku clinging to him, trying to drag himself to his feet. Alfred wouldn't really have a chance to worry about someone else, but at the moment, he felt he could spare a minute to check on his victims-of-circumstance.

"Hey, you alright. Sorry, I didn't mean to charge into you both like that," Alfred apologized as he grabbed Kiku's slender wrists, and swooped the Asian man up. Kiku stumbled forward into a Alfred's chest, grinding his teeth at the stoke of pain that traveled from his hip to his lower back.

Feliciano staggered to his feet walked over to the two men, shoulders hunched, left arm covering his stomach. Alfred had packed a huge blow in his elbow that burst when he pushed against Feli. The Italian hustled over when he heard the frantic tone in Alfred's voice.

"Hey, come on man, you alright?"

Kiku tilted his head up and blushed at seeing how close his face was to the American's. Kiku struggled until his arms were free enough for him to push. In that instant, he regretted his shyness. Kiku fell back into Feliciano and slide quickly to the ground.

"Oh, _Kami_ , this can't happening...Not now," Kiku panicked, beginning to hyperventilate. Alfred heard heavy footsteps approaching and with a regretful sigh, he went back into his sprint. He was out of sight before Ludwig and Arthur appeared to the scene.

"Kiku, Kiku!"

"What's wrong," Ludwig demanded as he crouched in front of them. He stared at Feliciano for a second before immediately returning to his work. "What happened, Feli?"

"I don't know, Alfred tackled us and when he helped Kiku up, Kiku fell back into me and then started freaking out about something."

"I think I know what's happening," Arthur spoke confidently, gently pushing Ludwig to the side. Ludwig stood and walked forward.

"Did he go this way?"

"Y-yeah," Feliciano answered.

"Ok...Arthur I'm going on ahead. Feli, I'll see you at home."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan, I'll catch up after I handle everything here," Arthur stated before turning to face Kiku.

Ludwig took off running, and Feliciano felt like his vision was blurring. He had this strong feeling that Ludwig was never going to return to him. But he couldn't follow him, he had someone close to him that needed his help. Feli took a deep breath and returned his mind to reality, allowing the dark feelings to fade to worry for Kiku.

 **Hey guys, here is the first part to a series that I have been wanting to write for a while so I hope that you enjoyed !**

 **Thank you so much for reading, until the next chapter! Peace!**


End file.
